Forever and never
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: Edward and Bella are finally married. Bella is a vampire. A dream come true? What happens when the dream turns in to a nightmare. Alice runs a way. And Bella starts taking instructions on how to protect the six people that she loves. And most importantly
1. Prologue

.A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again. LOL! I've been literally dying to write this one. Sorry it took me so long. But you see, My final exams will start on the 7th of January. So I was studying lol. My updates will be a bit slower than usual but at least there _will_ be updates lol. Hope you like this story too. Enjoy!

**This story is dedicated to: All of you amazing readers, that never left me:**

**Pearerry14, CountryPersonal, TwilightFanatic01, Baby-D, Babygirl49392, VampChickOO, xTwilightForeverx, Kolored, ..obsession, volleybabe241, Joanna11, Lilyrose29, MissyAnn7448, vampireadict, x miss midnight x, team*Edward, dogluva12, eckleforce01, twilight4everandever, falnangel21, Spunkette Ransom, Twilightfever-FutureCullen, TeAm EdWaRd CuLlEn, bellabear03, choochy4ever, future-impending, jingles4thestorm, fantastically freaky, becp, abbyface123, the crazy sane person, officially dazzeled.28, Shadowfox12107, and last but not least Goldenforeverxx.**

I think I got all of you. I have you guys memoriesed lol , so this is who I remember, if I remember someone else who I didn't write I'll add him/her in the next chappy. I just wanted to tell you Thank you guys. So this story is yours.

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Twilight……..in my dreams lol but in reality it's Stephenie Meyer's**

…**Prologue…**

No, this can't be happening. Why did this always have to happen to us? Why is fate always against us? When I was human everything that could go wrong did. Now I'm a vampire and I thought that there could be nothing that could go wrong now. But now this shows up. What am I going to do?

Edward now is my husband. We were so happy until what happened to Alice happened. They were all so miserable. Especially Edward. Alice was his favorite sister. To have her disappear like that, it drove him mad. Jasper was another exception. He was beyond miserable. I think he's lost it. Before, he couldn't last one hour without his wife, I have no idea how he's coping right now.

I wish I could tell them that she's safe and they don't have to worry. But I can't. If I tell them then I have to tell them why she left, and that would ruin everything. I have to bear this horrible truth on my own. Try to fix it without their knowledge. I have to hide this from Edward every single second he's with me. And he's with me almost all of the time now that he didn't need to leave me to go hunting.

He knows that I'm hiding something and he's sure of it. But what can I do? I hate to tell him "Nothing" whenever he asks what was wrong with me. I just push a smile and change the subject. He sees through it but that's the best I can do.

I know that right now he's protected, even though he doesn't know it himself, but I know it's not something that would stop anything. What else can I do?

Alice's been sending me instructions and I'm trying to keep up. It's not easy to protect six people at once. It's hard to keep up.

But it was all for Edward. And our family. But will I be able to protect them all long enough?

I didn't know the answer of that and neither did Alice. So I just did what I was instructed to do. I was never going to let that happen so I followed Alice's instructions very carefully.

Edward and I will have forever. Sometimes I had my moments of doubt and think that our _forever_ would be _never_ but I always took a grip on myself before I got too desperate.

Edward is my husband and I loved him in every possible way. Nothing could change that. He will be mine forever like I am his forever. Nothing is going to change.

I won't allow fate to mess things up. And they will have to go through a lot of trouble before trying to get to him.

I didn't want to think about what could happen if I failed. The thought ripped me to shreds. No, it won't happen. I will do whatever I can to stop it.

Edward and I will live forever and together. I will make sure of that. I am willing to die if it would stop him from being …………………………………………_murdered_.

A/N: Gasp! What's this? Lol. You'll see. If you want me to continue tell me and I will. If you don't feel free to tell me honestly. I don't get offended or hurt, you're opinion is very important. It's what helps me get better. Hope you enjoyed it.

Ps: If you didn't get a reply from me on the last chapter of "the beat of my dead heart" blame fanfiction. It wouldn't send all the replies. Just some of them.


	2. Gone!

.A/N: I just finished reading "the host" and it's super amazing. I have an idea for a story on the host, but I'm not settled. I'm scared lol. It's a strange idea. I might write it and I might not lol. So I'm guessing I would tell you a summary if you want and you could tell me if you want me to write it or not. Hope you like the first chappy of this one. Enjoy!

**1. Gone!**

Thirty three, thirty four, thirty five, thirty six…………. Ugh! How many footsteps would it take him to get to the door? I guess there's a human outside, that's why he had to keep a human pace. I didn't like human pace. It was so…….slow. My hobby has been running with Edward ever since I got changed. It was so much fun.

Forty five, forty six, forty seven……. Click! I heard the lock of our house door. Edward's here!

Once the door was closed I was in his arms. Even though I ran to him in a vampire speed, it didn't seem quick enough for me. I breathed in his scent that I hadn't smelled for hours.

"mmm" I sighed. His arms wrapped around me and his face pressed in my hair. I noticed that he wasn't wearing the same clothes he had worn when he left this morning. But I didn't ask, I knew he would tell me.

"I missed you so much, Mrs. Cullen" He added a chuckle in the end.

"Ahem, what did we discuss?" I gave my husband a playful glare. I tried to ignore what his beautiful face or his dazzling golden eyes did to me. He smiled.

"Sorry, Mrs. Masen" He took my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me. If my heart had been able to beat, it would have crashed out of my ribcage right now. "But you know what, now I'm in the mood of just Bella" He smiled my smile. The crooked one. The one that had always made my heart stop.

I smiled back, "Ok then, just Bella and Edward" He usually said that when he was in a very, very, very good mood. And that happens almost every second of the day. I took his hand and pulled him with me to our living room. He came with me.

The room was huge. It was round and spacious. We had a big window that were covered with long white curtains. Opposite the window was a couple of couches. Light brownish ones. One was on the right the other on the left. They made a v-shape. On both sides there were two armchairs. And in the middle of the floor was a bunch of colorful pillows that gave the room a nice twist. Edward insisted on bring the big plasma TV. We don't use it much. When Edward wasn't here I sat in front of the clock waiting for it to strike six. And when he's here we spend our time together. The only time we use it is when there's a good romance movie on. Edward and I would watch it together.

There was a door in the very end of this room that lead to my favorite room. The piano room. It was almost as big as this one is. It only had the piano in the middle of the room. And the rest of the room was surrounded by other black and white pillows to match the piano. It was instead of the seats. We would be here in the end of each day. I would lay on the pillows as if I were to sleep and Edward would play my lullaby. I loved this room. I was the one who insisted on making it. Edward's house had to include his piano.

"How was work today?" I asked as I pulled him with me on the couch. Edward, now, helps Carlisle in the hospital. I asked him why once, he said: _"I'm your husband sweetheart and I have to take care of you. I'm not taking our family's money. I want us to live from our money. I will work to bring you money, my lovely wife"_. I shouldn't have asked. I always knew Edward's a gentleman. I had rolled my eyes when he told me that. But I really appreciate what he's doing. I wouldn't like living off The Cullens money. Even if I was one of them now.

"Well it was going so well until a man came and he was covered in blood from head to toe. It was horrible. I ignored the burn but then a nurse was holding a bag full of blood to hang it for the patient. She tripped and spilled half of the bag on me" He winced when he remembered the smell. Oh, so that's why he had different clothes on.

"Oh that must have been so bad" I winced as I imagined how it would feel like, "Lay down for a while" It was a habit. I knew he couldn't be that tired. He was a vampire.

He smiled and nodded. He lifted his legs up and stretched them on the couch. Then he laid his head on my lap and took one of my hands in both of his. His face was facing the ceiling but his eyes were on me. I started playing with his hair using my free hand as I stared into his eyes.

"Comfy?" I whispered when he closed his eyes.

He sighed, "Slightly better than comfortable" he murmured without opening his eyes. This is how he usually relaxes. It was relaxing for both, him and me.

I was twisting his hair around. Probably messing it more than it already was. I closed my eyes too. Too content.

"What are you thinking?" I heard him whisper after a very long while. I have no idea how long we sat like that, but we weren't willing to move.

I opened my eyes to find his open. Burning into mine. I smiled. A lot of things changed since I became a vampire but this question certainly didn't.

"I was thinking about how perfect this is" I whispered and smiled warmer when I felt both his hands squeeze mine, "When I realized that I loved you and that by some miracle you loved me too, I never thought, never even dreamed that anything could make me more happy than that. I used to think that I had the whole world in my hands because you loved me. Now, I realize that I was wrong." He cocked his head to one side, closer to my knee and pulled his eyebrows together. Edward always have to worry.

"Right now, knowing that I'm yours and your mine forever. That we live in this house together as husband and wife. That nothing can ever separate us again. Well, I can't imagine how I lived before without having all that." His warm smile was back. I pulled my hand out of his smooth hair and pressed it against his cheek. He took it and kissed my palm gently. An electric shock ran through my body.

"I love you Bella. I'm sorry I can't find another word that could fit better but that's the biggest I could find" He put a hand on my cheek and stroked it gently. I leaned into his hand. "I still don't believe that I get to keep you forever. At first it was only a dream that I didn't even allow myself to imagine. Look now! You're the most beautiful vampire, and you're my wife. I can't even tell you how those two words, _my wife_, make me feel like. It's just entirely indescribable." He whispered sincerely, his eyes never leaving mine. "Thank you for being my wife" He said simply with a smile.

I leaned down and touched the tip of my nose to the tip of his and smiled, "you know I only married you to stay close to Esme, Alice, and Carlisle. You know how much I love them. Don't think I married you because I love you or anything" I teased.

"Of course I know. How silly to think that I could think that you would marry me because you love me. Of course you did it for them. Poor you. You suffer so much" he teased back and made his expression look like he really did pity me.

I chuckled, "I'll live"

"mm" he sighed. He looked thoughtful for a moment then a smile flashed on his face, "How about we travel this weekend?" He offered suddenly.

"Again?" We just got back from Australia last week. And two weeks before that we were in Mexico. And before that…..... Well, we travel almost every two weeks.

"Yeah, how about France this time?" He beamed.

"Edward, I really don't understand why do you insist on traveling so much" I said honestly.

"I want to make you happy, not bore you to death. Alaska is so dull. There's nothing interesting in it. And besides you're my wife" I saw a flash of excitement in his eyes when he said that, "I want to show you the world"

"Who told you I was bored? And I'm completely happy" did he doubt that?

"I think France's nice, don't you?" His smile is crooked.

I groaned. It was just like him and presents. He just loves spending money on me. How can I convince him that he should save that money for anything else more important?

I knew that what ever I said won't stop him. Why bother? "France….. is nice" I agreed with a sigh.

In a second he was beside me, holding both my hands in his. His eyes boring into mine.

"You don't have to agree if you don't want to" he murmured, "I'm not forcing you. I just want you to be happy"

I groaned internally, _why did he have to be so irresistible? Why can't I tell him no?_

"No, it's ok. France sounds cool. And I am happy. Be sure of that" I said the last two sentences firmly. Maybe one day he would understand them.

His smile was thrilled now, "Let's go pack"

I laughed out loud, "Edward, we never did _unpack_"

"Oh, right" he remembered with a sheepish grin.

I heard the telephone ring. I smiled at Edward and he nodded. I stretched my hand to get the telephone that was on a small table beside the couch.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Um hi Bella" It was Rosalie. I was confused. Rosalie never called. And why did her voice sound so tense?

"Hey, Rose. How are you?" I tried to seem casual.

She ignored my question, "Bella, is Alice with you?"

"No, why?" I asked confused. I looked at Edward, he had his eyebrows pulled together. He met my confused gaze and shrugged.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No"

"How about Edward?" I looked at Edward but Edward shook his head, his face started to get anxious.

"No, he doesn't. What's wrong Rose?" I asked concerned.

"We can't find Alice" She whispered her voice changing from tension to fear.

I gasped, "What do you mean you can't find her?" Edward froze beside me and his eyes were wide.

"She left two days ago and she didn't come back"

A/N: Where's Alice? What happened? Hope you enjoyed the first chappy. Cya in the next

Love

Mai


	3. Shocking!

.A/N: I wanted to thank Nicole for sending me Twilight. No one receives my emails, I dunno why. I kept waiting to thank you when it works but it wouldn't work right. So thank you so much for the movie. You're so cool. Thanks.

Hope you guys enjoy this chappy, it will tell you what this story is basically talking about.

**Recap:**

I gasped, "What do you mean you can't find her?" Edward froze beside me and his eyes were wide.

"She left two days ago and she didn't come back"

**2. Shocking!**

"She left and didn't come back?" I whispered shocked. Edward was past talking, he just stared at me but I don't think he really saw me. "Why? Did she have a fight with Jasper or something?" I tried to guess.

"No, she didn't even talk to anyone. She was suddenly do tense, Jasper said she was having a vision. She told us she needed to be alone for a while and that we needn't to worry. And that was the last time we saw her" Rosalie panicked.

Edward suddenly snapped, "How could you let her go out when she was feeling so low?" He hissed.

"She wouldn't stay or let Jasper go with her." Rosalie explained quickly.

"And you tell us that today?" Edward growled.

"Esme didn't want to disturb you two. She said it was most likely something we could fix it without bothering you"

A snarl started to rip from his chest. I held his hand to calm him down. He looked at me then took a deep breath then huffed it out.

"I'm on my way" Edward said through his teeth. Rosalie heard this and hung up. He stood up and I stood up with him. He stared at me for a while, he looked a bit panicked. After a few seconds, he started to calm down a bit.

"Love?" he whispered, "Do you mind waiting here?"

"Why?" Alice was more than a sister to me too. I wanted to know that she was safe too.

"Just in case she decides to come here" He explained.

Oh! That made sense. "Ok" I nodded, "Call me if you find her"

"You do the same" He said as he rushed to the door. I didn't hear the door open.

"Edward?" I asked when he didn't go out.

"Sorry, I forgot something" he said as he rushed back into the room. He stopped in front of me.

"What did you forget?"

"This" He whispered as he took my face in his hands and leaned down to gently touch his lips to mine. I smiled, "I'll miss you" he whispered. This is how he tells me goodbye, but we didn't like that word. It reminded us of the dreadful time when he had to leave me. So _I'll miss you_ replaced it.

"I'll miss you more" I touched my index finger to the tip of his nose.

"I won't be long, I promise" and by that he disappeared.

I sighed and in an instance I was in our bedroom. Our room was big enough for a whole family to sit in with the biggest dressing room anyone could ever imagine. Alice insisted on stocking it. The room was painted with a nice shade of faded blue and white. The big bed was a darker shade of blue and covered with a pinkish sheet. Opposite te bed there were two large doors that lead to the dressing room. And there was another glass door that lead to a small balcony. The door was covered with a simple white curtain that looked so cute on the faded blue walls.

I quietly sat on the bed, crossed legged, and waited for either of them to show up. I tried to figure out why would Alice leave so suddenly and why wouldn't she come back but I couldn't find anything. I fell on the bed when half an hour passed. There was still no sign of neither Alice nor Edward.

I felt a sudden vibration from the bed. I lifted my head to find my cell phone ringing. I forgot that it was on silent mood. I snapped it quickly and then clicked _Answer._

"Edward?" I said quickly.

"Bella are you alone in the house?" It was Alice! Her voice so low that I barely heard her.

"Yes" I said at once, "Where are y….?"

"I'm coming" and she hung up. I took the phone off my ears and stared at it. What was going on? Why did she leave? Why did she ask if I was alone or not? A million questions like these swam through my head causing it to spin. I blinked and forced them aside till she comes.

Suddenly Alice appeared in the room with me. She must've used the extra keys for the house that we left with her.

"Oh, Alice. We were so worried. Wait let me call Edward…."

"No!" She cut me off with a shriek. I stared at her confused.

"Alice?" I asked cocking my head to the side. Alice bit her lip and stared at her feet. I stood up and took her hand. "What is it Al?" I whispered.

"Bella you trust me, don't you?" She whispered but her voice broke.

"Of course" I said at once. Did she doubt that?

She nodded slowly, refusing to meet my eyes. "Bella I will tell you something now, but you have to promise me you won't go crazy. You need to have some patience and control" She said that as if she were absolutely convinced that I wouldn't be able to do so.

Now I was scared, "Ok…ay?"

"You'll need to sit down" She mumbled as she took both my hands and pushed me on the bed. I sat obediently. I stared at her as she struggled to talk. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, I held mine.

"Bella" She said slowly, her eyes opening and piercing into mine, "I had a vision that the Volturi are going to…." She trailed off, her eyes tightening.

"To what Alice?" I whispered.

"To …….. dismember Edward" She whispered quickly.

I felt myself freeze. I couldn't understand what she said at first. The words were wrong. All wrong. She couldn't possibly mean what I think she meant. No, no. Of course not. I must have heard her wrong.

"I'm not laughing, Alice" I barely whispered through unmoving lips.

"I'm sorry Bella" She mouthed.

Suddenly, everything fell into place. I understood what her words meant, but I didn't ant to understand them. But…no. She can't possibly be saying that Edward would be ………….

"No!" I shouted, standing up "No! it can't be true, tell me you're joking, Alice" I looked at her pained face and she started shaking. Her mouth covered by her hand. I could see that she wasn't joking.

I felt my legs fail me and I fell on my knees. I heard a terrible ripping sound, it took me a while to realize that this ripping sound was me. It was coming out of my chest. My sobs cutting through my chest without control. "Please Alice" I whispered through my sobs, "Tell me it's not true"

"I'm sorry Bella" She repeated. I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to see her pained face, it only confirmed what I didn't want to be confirmed.

"Please I need you to calm down so we could find a way out of this" She attempted to try to make her voice stronger but it shook.

"Is there a way?" I whispered not looking up.

"Yes……. I think" She muttered. My head snapped up.

"What Alice? Anything. I'll do anything" I said trying to stop my sobs but I couldn't. I was going to lose Edward. Forever. No!

"I need to think about it first Bella. Just don't tell anyone that you know that or that you saw me" She said as firmly as she could.

"Why did you leave Alice?" I said trying to distract myself from the thought.

"The Volturi are planning to take us down one by one. I still don't know why, but they decided I was first because I could warn you. They wanted to get me out of the way to be safe. So I ran to be able to give you ahead warning" She explained.

I nodded.

"Please Bella calm down. You wouldn't want him to come back and see you like this" She pleaded. I didn't realize that my sobs haven't stopped yet. She was right. I have to have some control.

I held my breath but my chest kept rising and falling from the sobs. They were fighting to be free. When I couldn't hold them any longer I left them fly out of me. Alice's arms were suddenly around me. She kept stroking my hair and rubbing my back.

"Shhhh, it will be ok Bella. Don't worry" She cooed. I tried to believe her but I couldn't. Edward, my Edward, my love, my husband……. He's going to be taken away from me.

I felt Alice suddenly stiffen around me.

"Alice?"

Then she whispered in panic, "Edward's here"

A/N: So? What do you think? This is basically what the story is talking about. I hope you like it. Thank you guys for reading. Reviews are appreciated lol. Thank you

Love

Mai


	4. Trust

.A/N: Really sorry for the late updates guys, but I have a million things on my mind now. Studying, exams, and four more new stories. I hardly have time to write, but I find some. I hope I'm not boring you.

**Recap:**

"Alice?"

Then she whispered in panic, "Edward's here"

**3. Trust**

**EPOV**

Where are you Alice? I thought hopelessly. Where on earth could she be? Why did she leave? I was so confused and scared for her. Alice is my favorite sister, she was the only one who really understood me in my family. I couldn't believe that she was missing. Was she harmed? Was she hurt? Emotionally or physically?

I was running back to Bella. Our search looked like it would take a while, I thought I'd better tell her, since I promised I wouldn't be long. I slowed my inhuman pace, I was coming out of the forest. I think now I was rushing in an ordinary human run.

_Whoa! How can he run so fast……_ the thought of a human male told me that I needed to slow down. I did and it was horrible. I could see the house now. I slowed down more but I froze when I heard two things that were unexpected.

I heard Bella's heartbreaking sobs. Ripping out of her chest like she was crying over someone who died.

Then I heard the voice and thoughts of……..Alice!

"Please Bella calm down. You wouldn't want him to come back and see you like this" Alice cooed," Shhhh, it will be ok Bella. Don't worry"

What?! Alice was here? Bella was crying? Alice was trying to calm her before I come.

_Oh God! What would Edward think if he came and saw her like this? Please Bella pull yourself together before he comes. _

What's going on? I started rushing again towards the house. I heard Alice's thoughts go blank and Bella called her.

"Edward's here" Alice whispered to her. I heard Bella's gasp.

"Go Alice" She whispered to her urgently. I was at the door now.

_Sorry Edward……_ Were Alice's thoughts before I couldn't hear her anymore.

What was going on? I opened the door, once the door was closed, I was free to run in a vampire speed to my wife. Bella was in our room. In a second I was there. But I didn't find her there. I heard her footsteps in the bathroom.

"Bella?" I whispered as I slowly walked to the door of our bathroom. It was in the same room. I knocked softly on the door.

I heard her take a deep breath before she answered me, "yes, Edward?" I heard that she was struggling to hide her earlier sobs.

"What's wrong, love?" I whispered gently.

She hiccupped once but she held the rest of her sobs before breaking free again. She didn't answer me.

"Bella?" I whispered anxiously.

Nothing again.

"Bella, are you really going to take a shower in there or are you just hiding?" I knew she was hiding. But I needed to see her. I need to see her eyes, then from them I could guess the meaning of her silence.

She hiccupped again. Then she took a deep, shaky breath before she slowly unlocked the bathroom door. She kept her eyes on the ground as she passed me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hiding" she whispered with her back to me. I slowly walked to her. When I was in front of her, I sat on both my knees on the floor and tried to meet her eyes who were staring at her hands that were on her knees.

"Bella?" I murmured, "Why do you need to hide from me?"

I took one of her hands in mine. She held onto mine tightly just like the first time I held her hands.

"Is it because you didn't want me to see you crying?" I asked when she didn't answer.

She tensed and she finally looked up. Her face was shocking. It was covered in nothing but pain. The only time I saw her that way was the night after I we came back from Italy, when she thought I was going to leave her again. I winced.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"I heard you and saw you through Alice's mind……"

"What?" she gasped, "what else did you hear from Alice?"

Her fear confused me but also made me realize that there was something big going on. "I didn't hear anything else, other than that. Alice hid her thoughts" I told her honestly. She stared at me for a moment. She realized I wasn't lying so she relaxed a little.

"Why did Alice runaway, Bella?" I tried a different question. I needed to understand anything.

Apparently it was the wrong question. More pain twisted on her face and her sobs were back trying to find away out of her chest. "I…I'm s…sorry Edward. But….I …..can't…t…tell….you" She whispered shakily.

"Ok, ok, ok. Just calm down. Don't tell me, just calm down, please" I was panicking, why was she so pained? I wanted the pain on her face to go away. Right now nothing mattered more than to stop Bella's hysterics.

She tried to stop them but she couldn't. She kept apologizing but seeing her like this pained me.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" I said hopelessly. I didn't want to see her suffering so much. If only I knew what was the reason behind this…..

She stared at me. She slid down the bed slowly, till she was on the floor with me.

"Just…Just hold me…please" she whispered brokenly.

I, quickly, took her in my arms. I sat her on my lap and she rested her head on my chest as she sobbed. She had one hand on my neck and the other, grabbing the back of my shoulder. I started rocking her slowly, stroking her hair, her back, her face…… trying to calm her down. I hummed her lullaby, trying desperately to stop her sobs. I couldn't stand for her to be miserable.

After a very long time, her sobs were gone. She just sat there silently as I continued humming her lullaby, over and over again. Anyone who didn't know us would think that she was a child who drifted to sleep. But I knew she was awake, she just had her eyes closed.

"Thank you" she whispered after a while. I stopped humming and looked at her.

"How are you now?" I was still concerned.

"Better" She mumbled, "Sorry"

"Don't apologize, love, please. I'm just worried about you"

"I'm ok" she said patting my neck, "and so is Alice. Don't worry about her. That's the only thing I could give you, I could assure you she's safe"

At the moment, that was enough. What did I want more than to know that my sister was safe? Where was she and why did she leave……... these things can wait for a while. I nodded.

She put a hand on my cheek and stroked it, "I love you" she whispered.

I leaned down and touched my lips gently to hers, "I love you, too" I stood up with her in my arms. I carried her, bridal style, down to our living room. I sat on the pillows that were on the floor and sat her on my lap again.

"Now" I said pushing her nose gently with the tip of mine, "can I please see your smile again?" I whispered staring into her beautiful golden eyes.

She smiled a small involuntary smile. I gave her the smile that used to stop her heart when it was still beating, "That's my lovely wife" I touched her nose with the tip of mine again before giving her a kiss on the forehead. When I pulled back her smile was more like her old self.

"Now, how about you play that romance movie that you picked for us to watch tomorrow, till I call Carlisle and tell him that Alice's ok?"

She nodded, gave me one more hug and stood up to go look for the movie.

I got the phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle's cell.

"Edward?" he answered on the first ring.

"Hello Carlisle. Stop searching, Alice is safe" I told him with a sigh.

"Is she with you?" He asked quickly and he told the others the news.

"No, she left a few minutes ago"

"What? You let her leave again?" that was Jasper in the background.

"I didn't even see her Jasper. She was with Bella, when I came back she ran away. She talked with Bella about something but it's a secret, Bella can't tell us. But she assured me that Alice is safe, and we needn't to worry"

They were all silent on the other end.

"Where is she, Edward?" I heard Esme whisper.

"I'm sorry, I don't know Esme" I told her apologetically. I wish I knew. I sighed.

"Ok, Edward. We'll discuss this when …… uh…… Jasper gets better" Carlisle sighed. I couldn't even imagine how Jasper was feeling, it must be so hard for him. I would be dying if it was Bella……. I shuddered and didn't even complete the thought.

"Ok. Goodbye"

"Goodbye" and he hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket. I stared at the floor as I waited for Bella. What was going on? I didn't know. Where was Alice? I didn't know. Why did she leave? I didn't know. Why was Bella crying? I didn't know. All I knew is that I have to trust Bella when she says that she's ok and that Alice is safe.

**BPOV**

I was in the room looking for the movie, distracting myself. I didn't want to think of what I knew might happen. I wanted to think about now. Edward was with me now, I would make the best of the time I had. Every moment I have with him is worth so much.

I was still looking for the movie when I felt my phone vibrate indicating that I had a message. I got the phone out and looked at it. It was from Alice. I gulped and sat on the floor before I opened it.

_Bella,_

_They decided to take Japer down first. Please, I don't need to tell you how _

_Important Jasper is to me. I will tell you exactly what to do to save him but when you meet him. Call him and tell him to meet you somewhere, if he refuses promise him that you'll tell him what's going on. And you will but after you do what I tell you. Please Bella call him now. _

_Alice. _

I gulped. "Jasper!" I whispered.

A/N: Cliffy!!!yay! :p What do you think of this chappy? Was it worth the wait? I hope it was. Happy new year everyone. Btw, I'm going to have a beta yay! So hoping my stories will be better from now on. Thank you Runaway xo!

Love

Mai


	5. Answers

.A/N: First I want to thank "**edwardlover4**" so much. Thank you so much for leaving a review on all of my stories, and they were all so amazing, I teared a bit in most of them. You were anonymous, so I couldn't reply. So I'm hoping you read this story so that you could know how your reviews touched me. This chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you so much again.

Secondly, I'm so sorry for the delay guys, but I have tons of studying. Hope you can forgive me.

Thirdly, this chapter should be better than the others since I got a beta she's the best! Her penname is runaway xo you should certainly read her stories and I assure you she'll leave you breathless with her incredible style. THANK YOU MEGAN! YOU TOTTALY ROCK!

**Recap:**

_Call him and tell him to meet you somewhere, if he refuses promise him that you'll tell him what's going on. And you will but after you do what I tell you. Please Bella call him now. _

_Alice. _

I gulped. "Jasper!" I whispered.

* * *

**4. Answers**

**EPOV**

I was still sitting on the pillows, staring blankly at the ebony screen of our newly acquired television, waiting for Bella to get the movie. I could hear her nearly silent footsteps against the carpet of our bedroom and I closed my eyes, trying to picture her face, all irate and adorable as she glared at the movie selection. Even as a vampire she loathed the idea of the amount of money I spent on her.

I was just about to get up to go find her, maybe even catch a glimpse of expression, when I heard her low intake of breath.

"Jasper!" she whispered. I was confused. Was Jasper here? Had I been so lost in my mind's eye that I had missed his arrival? Then again, I couldn't seem to find his thoughts anywhere nearby.

"I swear she's joking," Bella whispered, and it sounded like she was speaking to herself. I heard the distinct clicking of numbers on her cell phone and I stopped breathing. I waited too. I didn't like to intrude on her privacy like this but I couldn't help it. My mind was churning, trying to figure out this puzzle she had created.

"Alice?" She whispered, I think she was trying to keep her voice low enough to prevent me from hearing but she was failing quite miserably.

"Are you kidding me Alice? What can I do? It's pointless. There is nothing in my hands," her whisper was starting to raise with her panic. I wished that I knew what she was talking about.

"What do you mean you'll explain when I meet him? Why don't you tell me now?" Him who? Jasper, I assumed, but I couldn't be sure. I gritted my teeth and clutched my hands into fists as I tried to calm myself down and be reasonable. The urge to run up there and snatch the phone from her and finally end this ridiculous little game Alice had begun was almost painful.

Bella was silent for a while, listening to whatever Alice was telling her, I wished I could hear what she was saying. It was no more than a hum on the other end and I knew Alice was doing it on purpose.

Bella sighed, "Fine, send me Jasper's number so I can call him."

She paused for another second, "Of course not, I won't take it from Edward… no, listen Alice... he's being too understanding, he agreed that he won't ask me about anything... that doesn't mean that I would keep teasing him that I have a secret he doesn't know. He's appearing to be calm about it but I know it's driving him insane. I won't ask him for Jasper's number," and her tone was final. I had to smile. She really was the only person who understood me completely.

I sighed, finally running up to our room because now that I knew that they were talking about Jasper I didn't have much reason to steal the phone from her. I assumed Alice would just hang up on me anyway.

Bella stiffened once she saw me standing in door frame. I smiled, yearning for forgiveness as I intruded.

Once inside the room, I snatched a piece of paper from the drawer of our bedside and a pen. I wrote down Jasper's number for her and handed her the paper, raising an eyebrow to let her know that I was curious, but keeping my promise and not asking. She gulped and looked at the paper. When she looked back at me, her eyes looked they would be sparking with tears if that were possible. I almost rolled my eyes but refrained. Didn't she know that she could ask me for anything?

"Thank you" she mouthed. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. And then before I left the room I said in an intentionally loud voice, "Alice, don't drive Bella insane please." And with that I was out of the room. I trusted her. No need to know why she's doing all of this.

**BPOV**

I was frozen when Edward entered the room. I knew Alice was holding her breath on the other side of the phone and I almost reacted by dropping the innocent – and vastly expensive – little silver device. But what shocked me more was when he gave me Jasper's number. I looked in his eyes, and they weren't pained or mad like I had expected. They were kind, understanding…trusting... only mildly curious, which I'm sure didn't acquire as much energy as it would have if I was in his place. And then I was wondering what I ever did to deserve him? When I looked into his impossibly molten ocher eyes and saw the emotion in them I wanted nothing more than to cry. I might lose those eyes, and what they always showed me. His trust, his honesty, his happiness, his sadness, his pain, his excitement but most of all...his love. How could I live without those? I couldn't. I wouldn't.

But at that moment I was so overcome with a startling combination of both pain and love that I had to drop his gaze.

"Bye Alice," I whispered into the phone after a long moment of staring blankly at the carpet.

I hung up soon after. I still didn't understand when she told me that she couldn't send me Jasper's number because she had to turn off her cell in a few seconds, I would ask her when she called me again.

Edward left silently, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead and disappearing downstairs. I tried to play the whole fiasco back in my mind, busying myself by attempting to comb out of hair. It looked like a haystack but was easily tamed so I didn't complain, just another benefit of being a vampire I guess. Luckily, I was already dressed. I took my coat. It was supposed to be pretty cold outside, though I would surely fail to notice the change it temperature, it was important to keep up appearances.

I descended the stairs slowly, not sure what to say to Edward. When I was on the last stair I saw Edward waiting for me, leaning against the threshold of the living room. He looked up his eyes shifting from my face to the coat in my hand. His face fell.

"I didn't know you had plans," he whispered, trying to sound light in his musings though I could almost feel the curiosity tainting the air between us. His gaze feel to the floor.

I didn't speak. What should I say? He looked up at me when I didn't speak.

"Love, I won't ask what's going on... but would it be to selfish to ask if you could tell me…..eventually?" He asked in a small voice as he came closer to me, his hand reaching out as if he wanted to wrap me up in his palm and keep me safe inside of his pocket. It didn't sound like such a bad idea but I had to concentrate, remembering Alice's words.

"Eventually" I muttered. It was not a lie, _if_… _when_ he is saved, I would tell him everything.

He nodded slowly. "I trust you" He said stated simply. His gaze made eyes flutter, trying to get the image of him – so trusting and concerned – out of my mind. But before my mouth could betray me he was turning his back to go disappear into the living room. On impulse, I put my hand on his shoulder and he stopped. I turned him around so that I could face him. I lowered my head to meet his gaze that was locked with the floor. I looked at him through my lashes, "You know I love you." I said it because it was the truest and truth and because I wanted to make that concern in his eyes vanish.

He lifted his head up a bit. He gave me a small smile that didn't touch his eyes, pretending for me, and I realized too late that my declaration of love would only worry him more. "I know. You know I love you too," he murmured.

I put a hand on his cheek. "What did we talk about?" I whispered fighting back the sobs that were threatening to break through my chest again.

He didn't answer.

"I thought we agreed that you won't ever hide your feelings from me. That you would stop forcing your lips to smile when you are feeling low" I reminded him, though I kind of wanted to pretend too. Pretend that I was keeping something this monumental from him, and pretend that we may or may not have to fight for our existence in the near future. Because the idea that I would continue to exist without Edward was laughable. I didn't even consider it an option.

He stared into my eyes for a long time before answering.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you, my love. One second Alice is gone, the other she's here and you're crying and I don't even know how to soothe the pain. Then she runs away, and now you're going out. I'm just so lost, but can you blame me? You're my life," he said the last part forcefully his hands reaching to squeeze my upper arms with emphasis. I saw his eyes tighten and he must have caught an expression on my face, though I couldn't be sure which one. I was feeling so many things at once that my head was spinning and I wondered if that was normal for a vampire. I quickly rearranged it though, hoping for blankness. Realizing that that was hopeless, I stared down at my feet as I spoke.

"Look, Edward. I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you part of it. The other part I'll keep for...later. Would that make you feel better?" I had made that up entirely but as I spoke I found truth in the idea. That would ease the pain! Right?

He stared at me for a while then he took a deep breath. He slowly nodded, bracing himself for whatever he was about to hear.

"Okay," I whispered, suddenly wondering what the heck I was going to tell him. I took a moment rearranging my story, editing what I knew I couldn't say. "Alice… had a vision about... _something…"_ I said hesitantly and I could feel the pain that spread on my face when I said that, his eyes tightened when he noticed so I looked away as I continued, "We need to prevent this _vision_ from happening. But it wouldn't help if any of you found out what _it _is. Alice thinks I can help. I don't know how, though... she said she'll tell me today. So she's telling me what to do in order to…._stop her vision from coming true,_" I said slowly, carefully picking my words but I felt like more like a child trying to beat her way around the bush. I let my eyes wander around the house for a while until they had no other choice than to meet his anxious, fear-filled gaze.

"Can I ask why she left?" he whispered, and I could see that he was afraid but trying to hide it. Of course telling him that much would only cause his worry to increase. I sighed pathetically.

I thought for a while to give him an answer that wouldn't give anything away. "It… wouldn't _help_ …if she was here," I said slowly. I knew this made no sense to him, but there wasn't any other way to answer his question.

He stared at me for a while, his eyes so intense that I found myself unable to break myself away from his gaze.

"Can I ask one more question, please?" He pleaded eventually. From the look in his eyes I understood that it wouldn't be a question I would want to answer. But I decided I would hear it first.

"Oh…kay" I said reluctantly.

He looked intently into my eyes as he asked his question.

"Does this _vision_ by any means relate to me?" he asked carefully watching my reaction.

I froze and stared at him wide eyes. "W…why do you think that?" I barely mouthed, already smacking myself in the forehead. I was the worst liar on the face of the planet.

"The last time I saw you like this..." He began and I knew exactly where his mind had wandered. _Italy. _

I winced and felt my knees weak, I gulped but didn't talk, I just stared at him horror-struck because he was so close and because the reminder felt like it had opened up a floodgate in my usually silent heart.

"Bella?" Edward asked alarmed. I didn't realize that I was sobbing again. My sobs were horrible, loud, tear-less and heartbreaking even in my own ears. My legs failed me and I collapsed. Edward quickly caught me before I hit the stairs. He carried me into the living room and sat me on his lap as he hugged me close, just like before.

And I knew immediately that he knew. It was obvious. _Stupid Bella!_ I shouted at myself. But I couldn't help myself.

And then I was mad at him for being so innocent and for knowing me so well that he could get it out of me without even trying, but I knew that was irrational the moment the thought squirmed itself into my mind. Edward hadn't been intentionally breaking down every barrier of lies I had. He was just trying to help.

"Bella, love," he cooed and it was almost frantic. "I'm right here. I won't leave." And I was unconsciously twisting his words in my mind to soothe myself. _You're not going to have to live a day without him. _

**EPOV**

"Bella," I soothed quietly, forcing my lips to softly hum her lullaby. I was alarmed. What had Alice seen that would make Bella react that way? Did she foresee that I would leave her again? No. I dismissed the thought before it even really planted itself. My devil deeds were done. Bella was a vampire and her soul was sold and I was blissfully chained to her for an eternity.

Then what could it be...

"I…I have to g…go," Bella whispered shakily in my arms.

"Bella…" I tried to protest but she cut me off.

"Please Edward, I need to go now" She pleaded. I didn't push her. I let me arms fall to let her free. She stood up, still trembling, and then started walking towards the door. I stood up ready to catch her if she fell. Her walk was so shaky that it worried me. She stopped as if she forgot something then in an instance she was in front of me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. She hugged me tightly before whispering fiercely, "I love you Edward Masen." And the look in her eyes was almost blank like she was hiding her emotion from me.

"And I love you, Isabella Sw…"

Her eyes finally shifted, sadness blending with the gold. I smiled sadly, letting her know that I realized my mistake.

So I corrected myself, "Masen. Isabella Masen."

* * *

A/N: OK, so I was planning on making this chappy the meeting between Jasper and Bella but the moment between Edward and Bella took longer than I thought lol. I hope it was good enough for you guys. And BIG THANKS TO MEGAN MY BETA!!!!!

A/N from Megan, runaway xo, beta, whatever you want to call me: Hey readers :) I don't have much to say because TouchMyGoldenHeart came up with the whole shebang, I just tweaked it. I'm still working on my grammar so I'm sorry if they're are still little mistakes. I'm really excited to work on this with TouchMyGoldenHeart and all of you! REVIEW HER! She deserves it! :D


	6. Instructions

A/N: sorry guys for the long wait! I have exams. This chappy is dedicated to my amazing mom who I kinda like freaked her out a few days ago lol. I love you mom!

BIG THANKS TO MEGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Recap:**

Her eyes finally shifted, sadness blending with the gold. I smiled sadly, letting her know that I realized my mistake.

So I corrected myself, "Masen. Isabella Masen."

**5. Instructions**

Why did he have to be so understanding and considerate? If he wasn't I wouldn't have felt so bad about keeping secrets from him. Even when I'm attempting to keep Edward safe, I always hurt him in the long run. Perhaps as a vampire I _am _monster.

I snatched the phone out of my front pocket, pleased that I was now able to multi-task. As a human this would have been nearly impossible. I punched in Jasper's numbers and held my breath as the forest flew by in a collage of greens and grays.

He answered on the first ring.

"Bella?"

His voice was rushed.

"Is Alice okay? Where is she? Why did she leave?...." His voice was demanding and broken.

"Whoa, wait a second," I said to stop his flow of questions.

"I'm sorry," he murmured frustrated, "I've just never felt so... helpless."

And he did sound helpless. Never had I thought it possible for Jasper to loose his cool so completely. Apparently all of my assumptions were wrong these days.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I know this is weird but...." I tried to think of a way to tell him this without feeling awkward but gave up and just spit it out."Do you think you can meet me now?... alone? Please?"

He was silent for a moment. Probably taken aback. Jasper and I were on very good terms now that I could be more like a friend and less like a snack. But our friendship was new. I had never actually been with him alone. This would be strange but under the circumstances we would have to muddle through it.

"Why?" he asked confused, almost desperately, after a moment of silence.

_I wish I knew..._

"I'll explain everything when I see you."

He paused for another long moment, "I'm not sure Bella..."

"Look Jasper, Alice told me that I had to see you now. I will tell you everything when I see. I'll tell you why she left but please come first and I –"

"You promise you'll tell me why she left and where she is?" he interrupted.

I hesitated for a moment, "Um well. I don't know where she is, I just know why," I admitted.

"Where do I meet you?" He breathed. I could hear the wind slapping against the exterior of his cell phone. He was already running.

"Um… How about six miles south from the 'Paper lantern' café?" I was in front of the small, yellow lighten building.

"I'll be there." The line went dead.

I shoved the phone back into my pocket and pushed my legs to run faster and in a second I was on a deserted land. Nothing but rocks and sand around me. I stood there alone anxiously waiting for Jasper to come or for Alice to call. Jasper came first.

"What is it?" he asked once he was in front of me.

His hair was a mess; windblown. But it was more than that, almost like he'd been tugging at it all day. His eyes were dark, but I knew it wasn't from thirst.

"Um…" I was stuck. Alice was suppose to call me. I could give him more information. And as if she could hear my thoughts, my phone vibrated against my hip. Jasper's eyes shifted towards the device and I could see his fingers flinch, longing to snatch it up.

I did instead.

"It's about time," I mumbled to her.

"Is he with you?" She asked. Jasper's jaw tightened, hearing her voice. His too dark eyes smoldered.

"Alice," he breathed through tight lips.

"Hey, Jazzy. I'm so sorry I left so suddenly, but I promise I'll explain in a minute. Okay, now Bella," she turned her attention to me, "you know that your power is a shield, correct?"

"Yes," I whispered. Watching Jasper's eyes as they stared intently at the phone in my hand.

"But did you know that there's a way to... distribute you're power?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"If you cut it into smaller pieces you can separate each piece from yourself and distribute it to another. Meaning, that you could give someone a piece of your own shield. It would shield them as if it's theirs. This piece will be completely separated from the rest of your shield, like it was never there in the first place." She explained quickly.

"Smaller pieces," I murmured, letting the idea churn around in my mind. "Alice how would that help Jasper?"

"Demetri, Bella!"

The churning in my mind halted. Oh! Demetri is the one we should be worried about. And now I see how I can help, if he can't find their minds, he can't get here.

"Bella you need to do it now. They will start looking for Jasper soon," she warned, "I can see it."

"How?" I asked quickly.

"Put the phone on the ground," she ordered. I obeyed, I put the small expensive device on the ground just beside my left foot. Jasper's eyes followed it.

"Ok, now, follow my instructions carefully," She murmured and Jasper's eyes shifted to mine.

"Bella, put your palm against the small of Jasper's back."

I looked at Jasper apologetically, his face was stiff but he nodded. He lifted his arms a bit so that my arm could wrap around his waist. My palm pressed into his back. Carefully trying to only touch his back and that there was no touching between his waist and my arm.

"Got it," I confirmed.

"Now, press your right palm against his left one," I could hear that she had her teeth gritted but I didn't comment on that.

I took a deep breath and looked at Jasper with another apologetic expression. I cocked my head indicating that I wanted him to lift his left palm up. He sighed and lifted his left hand. I gently pressed my right palm against it. Anyone from afar would have thought we were slow dancing, but it was very very uncomfortable. I didn't like it at all. I wished he was Edward.

"He'd better not be enjoying this," I heard Alice mumble. We both chuckled.

"Okay, now. Bella I want you to concentrate on pulling your shield from both sides. Pushing it to the end of both your hands" she instructed.

I closed my eyes to concentrate. I searched for the elastic band and held onto both it's sides. I started to pull it gently. It wasn't as hard as it used to be in the beginning. It was almost as easy as breathing. Almost.

"Now, lean your forehead against either his forehead or chest," she instructed in a business like tone.

"Alice" we both whined.

"Hey I'm no more happy than you guys, about this" she snapped.

I sighed. Of course my power would somehow involve awkward not-really-intimate actions.

I almost felt guilty. It felt like I was betraying Edward even though I wasn't. I was only doing all this for him.

I hesitantly leaned my forehead on Jasper's forehead, because it was closer, pulled the elastic band harder until I could feel the electricity scorch through my veins to my fingertips. I pushed the shield from my fingers to Jasper.

"Okay, Alice," I said through gritted teeth, trying to hold the concentration. "What now?"

"Let go" She said simply.

"Let go?" I asked confused.

"Exactly."

I did as she said and I felt it. I felt my shield being ripped, I felt it lighter than before. It pulled back with a snap that took my breath away. And I was falling.

"Bella!" Jasper said alarmed as he caught me.

"Don't worry," Alice chirped, "it's just a reaction to her shield being ripped. Bella, you'll be fine in a few moments."

Jasper laid me on the ground gently and sat cross legged beside me. "Are you okay?" he whispered gently.

"I dunno, I …just… feel…so…tired…." I breathed, but talking hurt so I stopped. A second later I realized breathing hurt as well so I stopped that too.

"Is anyone going to explain anything to me?" Jasper murmured finally.

"Alice," I whispered, wincing.

And she told him everything. I just closed my eyes and tried to distract myself, I didn't want to hear the vision again. And I definitely didn't want to see Jasper's expression when he found out.

"Why didn't you let Bella shield you too?" Jasper asked once he found his voice.

"I need them to keep looking for me. I need to keep giving them a false lead," Alice said, her voice seeping with determination.

"Then why not shield Edward from the beginning?"

"Because if Edward just disappears they'll know that we know what they have in mind, and they'll think of something else."

Jasper was quiet and so was Alice. My head was pounding.

"I need to get back to Edward. He's…probably so…worried...I can't …be later than..this..." I wanted to laugh at my broken pathetic sentence but I didn't have enough energy. Never in my existence as a vampire had I felt tired or dizzy, but I was now.

What did Alice do to me?

"Can you get there on your own?" Jasper asked softly.

"Not…sure."

"I'll help you, but what will Edward think?" He asked worried.

"He…promised…won't…ask. And now…you're protected…he can't…read your mind…"

Jasper nodded.

I faintly heard him saying goodbye to Alice and the small click of the cell phone closing. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and then his hand slipped into mine, helping me up.

"There you go," Jasper said as he helped me walk. "And Bella?"

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Thank you" he said gratefully, "for shielding me."

I smiled weakly, "You're my brother, Jazz….no…need…to thank…me. Anytime, really," I murmured, feeling drowsy and absolutely intoxicated.

"I'll owe you forever" he squeezed my shoulder, as we paced back home.

"You…don't."

**EPOV**

I was sitting reading a book, trying to kill time as I waited for my Bella to get back. I was getting edgy by the second. What was taking her so long? What could she be doing? Why Jasper? I was a breath away from going absolutely mad when I heard two pairs of footsteps nearing the house. Accompanying the footsteps were scents. Bella and Jasper.

"Better or worse?" I heard Jasper's voice whisper to her. I frowned, just then realizing that one pair of footsteps seemed to be dragging. No! I was at the front door in a second, ripping open the door. I was met with the sight of Bella leaning haphazardly against Jasper's shoulder.

"Bella," I breathed, reaching for her. I immediately dove into my mind, trying to find Jasper's train of thoughts. My gaze flickered towards his when I found none.

I promised her no questions though. So I locked my jaw into place and took her into my arms.

"Thank you, Jasper."

For a moment his eyes were apologetic but his face smoothed over into a blank mask quickly. He nodded and disappeared.

I closed the front door and scooped Bella up into my arms. A string of questions were just aching to seep past my lips but I ignored the urge, instead opting to run up the stairs. I appeared in our bedroom and laid Bella on the bed, climbing in beside her and pushing back loose strands of hair that had obscured her face from me.

"What happened?" I finally whispered with no hope of getting a decent answer. I was right in keeping my hopes down.

''Don't worry, I'm fine," She mumbled in a voice that told me she was in no way whatsoever _fine_.

I sighed and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling her into my arms. I tucked her head under my chin. Hoping that I could know what was going on, that I could protect her from the unknown.

A/N: an extra long chapter as an apology. So sorry guys, but I hope you liked it.

Megan's A/N: I take total blame for the wait on this chapter. I'm so slow its mind numbing :X Anyway, keep reading and reviewing :) It makes the currently sad Edward smile :D


	7. Sorry

A/N: Hey guys!

So I'm travelling later today, and I'll be gone for a week. Meaning won't be able to update for a week.

I'm sorry, but I promise you an update once I come back.

Ok so, I had this three shot in mind and I wrote the first shot of it. It's with my beta. Once she finishes it she'll upload it. If any of you reviewed I won't be able to reply till I come back, just so you don't think I'm ignoring you.

I'll miss you guys.

Cya when I come back

Love

Mai


	8. Slip of the mind

.A/N: so you guys probably hate me for taking more than a month to update, and you have every right to be mad at me. It's just that I don't feel like writing this story anymore. But don't worry, I hate it when authors leave a story unfinished so I won't do that. Please forgive me. Hope you enjoy this chappy.

**Recap:**

''Don't worry, I'm fine" She whispered as she took my hand on both of hers and squeezing it tightly.

I sighed, "I thought so" I gave her a gentle kiss before pulling her into my arms. I tucked her head under my chin. Hoping that I could know what was going on, that I could protect her from the unknown.

6. Slip of the mind

**EPOV**

A few hours later Bella's strength was back. We were still in our room. I held her tightly in my arms, fighting the urge to shake her and demand to know the truth. It hurt me to see her so weak and vulnerable. I wanted to be able to help her, to protect her from whatever it is she's facing alone. But she wouldn't let me.

Alice had a vision about something that revolved around me. It's something bad, and Bella is trying to stop it. And it wouldn't help if she told me. That's all I knew. Then would it hurt if she told me? She said it wouldn't help, but would it hurt? Because if it wouldn't then she should tell me. She knows how crazy worried I can get when it comes to her. The only reason for my existence.

I stared at her. Her face was buried in my chest as I held her in my arms. I had one hand intertwined with hers and the other stroking silky hair. She looked so vulnerable and miserable. I didn't want to see her that way, I wanted to distract her from whatever train of thought she was caught in.

"Love?" I murmured quietly.

"Yes, honey" She whispered in my chest.

"How about we go out tonight? I know just the place were we could relax and forget everything for a while. What do you say?" My hand that was stroking her hair started stroking the bit of flesh that was visible from her cheek. I felt it lift up a little under my finger.

She sighed, "I'd like that" She pulled away and I saw her beautiful smile on her lips again. I smiled back, happy to distract her. We stood up and quickly changed our clothes.

"Shall we?" I whispered as I extended my hand to her. She smiled and took it tightly in hers.

We turned off the lights and we got out of the house.

"Would it bother you if we walked rather than take the car?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head. I didn't have anything against my favorite vehicle. It's just that driving takes a part of my mind, even though this part was so small, I wanted to be with Bella tonight. With my whole mind, and heart.

We wandered around the streets for a while, silently. Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

_Wish I could stay with Edward like this forever. Sighs._ Bella's thoughts startled me. I stopped and turned to stare at her questioningly. She looked confused.

"Of course you can Bella. What makes you think you otherwise?" I asked still startled by her thoughts.

"What?" She still look confused, "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"I heard you say in your mind that you wished you could stay with me forever." I informed her, "What makes you need to wish for this. We already have forever."

Her eyes grew wide, "How did you hear that? I didn't lift my shield" She almost choked. I stared at her and she stared right back. "My shield is falling" She whispered.

"No, no, it can't be" quickly reassuring her, "It could be because you were so exhausted today." She stared at me silently for a while, then pulled her eyebrows together.

"Yeah it could be because of what happened today" She mumbled to herself and not me. My mind was screaming at me. _WHAT HAPPENED TODAY? _But I held it back.

I sighed, "Let's go" I mumbled and took her hand in mine as I pulled her again with me. She squeezed my hand but didn't say anything.

I took her to a clearing that would look like our old meadow if it wasn't for the snow that was covering it's beauty. It was a place higher than the ground level. We sat on the soft snow, awaiting the sunrise that it's beauty would pale beside Bella's. Bella sat down next to me and I pulled her in my arms.

"You know, I would have never thought that was possible" I whispered.

She shifted her head from my chest to my shoulder to look at my face, "you never thought what was possible?" She asked. I smiled.

"From the first moment that I laid eyes on you, I never would have imagined that I could fall in love with you, change you, and marry you. The word love wasn't in my dictionary for decades. The only kind of love I've known was the love I held for my family. Nothing else" I pushed a strand of her hair away from her face as I spoke. She smiled a smile that dazzled me and made my breath catch.

"The first moment I laid eyes on you I couldn't take them off you" She laughed and I laughed along with her. "I used to peak at you through my hair and notice you always staring at me. And when you started talking to me, well you have no idea how that made me feel" She put a hand on me cheek and stroked it.

"But how come you did not fear me when you found out what I was? Was it because you knew I hunted animals and not humans?" I asked as I remembered the question that has confused me for quite a while now.

"It was part of it, but the bigger part was because when I found out……" she stared into my eyes and whispered softly, "I loved you too much to fear you. It would have caused me actual physical pain if I were to go after my mind and leave you."

I didn't know how my face looked like, all I know is that I was filled with so much love for her that it must've showed on my face.

"And…" She trailed off and her face went blank.

"Yes?" I urged her to continue.

"I…I forgot" She whispered blankly. She traced my features with her finger leaving a trail of fire on everyplace she touched on my face, "You look more beautiful than normal" She mouthed.

"And so says the beauty queen" I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her softly.

When we pulled away she sighed and closed her eyes. I closed mine too and touched my forehead to hers.

_Stupid Volturi. I won't let them take him from me! No matter what I have to do._ Another piece of information slipped from her mind. I fought to stay calm so she wouldn't notice that I heard anything.

The Volturi?! They wanted to take me? Was that what the vision was about? I'll have to dwell on that later. She is so close now, she'd sense any tension or any change of expression.

"Can we go get Renesmee now? I miss her. Esme's had her for long enough." She cut through my racing train of thought. I pushed the most natural smile I could manage on my face.

"Of course sweaheart. Let's go see her" And maybe while you spend sometime with her I'd be able to think quietly about it all.

A/N: I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but I promise next one will be longer. I'm trying to wrap it up because I don't want it ruined because of my sudden change of mood towards it. So I hope you forgave me and that you enjoyed this chapter. Cya next chappy!

Love

Mai


End file.
